Dynasty WarriOs
by dzetsu
Summary: Dynasty Warri-Os! The great way to start out your day! :D
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warri-Os! The great way to start out your day!

Is your life boring, and lacking the needed pizzazz? Try Dynasty Warri-Os! It'll give you random flashes of Chinese history! (Warning: Do not eat these if you have to constantly cross streets. You may start seeing the history, stop walking, and get hit by a moving chocolate bar with eighteen wheels.)

Dynasty Warri-Os are filled with enough fiber and vitamins to fully supply you for the day! Plus, each piece of cereal is shaped as a character of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms! Delicious and nutritious!

And a prize in the box! There are 48 different figurines shaped as your favorite characters of Dynasty Warriors! Collect 'em all!

So try Dynasty Warri-Os today! The great way to start your day!


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I have not updated ANYTHING for like, 2 months? I have no excuses. No wait, I have tons of excuses. My teachers won't lay off the homework, or when they do, another one doesn't. Tons of quizs, tests, and... I'm sorry to say, video games are also a reason for my delay. I didn't have to play them, BUT I DID! Please forgive me, anyone who actually wanted to see me update!

I've been into Harvest Moon and Legend of Zelda lately. I was having a case of too much Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, which is extremely fun, I might add. Somehow, I'm on my third year, and somehow, I've gotten all of the boys to at least a blue heart and have stolen their precious items that they give you when you do their blue heart event. Mwahahahaha! I can't wait to break their hearts...

Oops, sorry, got off track. Anyway, for the Legend of Zelda part... THE MUSIC IS AWESOME! I love the orchestrated version of Gerudo Valley and Hyrule Field, and plus, the Ocarina of Time Medley and the Song of Storms is awesome too. I wanted to play Phantom Hourglass, but I don't know where my DS games went. My brother hid them and forgot. I got to watch my brother play Ocarina of Time on a N64 emulator, and it was more entertaining than it sounds, just sitting and watching. In fact, I'm playing Harvest Moon on a GameBoy emulator. Everything's much easier when you have save states!

Ooh, and have you heard of Full Moon wo Sagashite? The manga's wonderful, the anime sucks, but the music in the anime is awesome. I managed to download Eternal Snow.

Alrighty then, back to the... advertisement thing.

* * *

Dynasty Warri-Os! Dynasty Warri-Os! DYNASTY WARRI-OS!

Buy Dynasty Warri-Os at your local grocery store today and win a chance to meet your favorite Dynasty Warriors character in person! All you have to do is send in your proof of purchase (send in the Proof-o-Purchase tab at the bottom of the box) to 123 Fake, Milford, CT, and you will be entered in a raffle! Other prizes are: $10,000 cash, an autographed copy of Dynasty Warriors 6 (for the PS3), or a life-time supply of Dynasty Warri-Os.

Dynasty Warri-Os! Still delicious and nutritious, and still the great way to start out your day!

WARNING: May contain LSD. (How does the FDA let this through?)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh jeez, I really messed this up. How did I go through, like, a year, without updating? Actually, I can answer that one myself – video games. They are so addicting, that even when the ideas pop in my head, I just don't feel like writing them down. Of course there's also homework in the way, but I'm getting through that part quite easily.

I finally am in high school though! And I must say, the move to Canada really screwed up the schooling, and I'm practically reviewing the information in my classes, except social studies and Japanese (both which I suck at). I have a 100.73333… average in math now, which is TOTALLY AWESOME! Oh yeah, and being the extremely unfit person I am, I kind of suck at gym too.

Also, my birthday was on October 18. I finally have turned 14!

At least the good thing is that my writing skills have improved, if just a little bit, if my sense of humor still stinks worse than 3 day old dung with some rotten peaches added in. I might get around to updating every month or something. Or every half a year. Who knows?

My latest video game obsessions are Phoenix Wright and Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. The problem is, I haven't touched the latter in a couple days, and I'm scared to. It's hard to get back in the groove of Harvest Moon after you haven't played for a while. Also my game keeps freezing… D:

Back to Phoenix Wright, I'm working on a fanfiction for that (short attention span, sorry) with an OC and all. My sister and I are working together to create the cases for it. We have one and a half cases ready, although I haven't started writing, which is a stupid idea because I could forget the details.

Anyway, enough of my useless babbling. Let's get on with the fake advertisement of a cereal brand that only exists deep in the hollows of my mind and in the vague memory of those who bothered to read this.

* * *

We have to congratulate NOBODY! Not a single person won any of the prizes! You all suck! Maybe if you bought more of the cereal, than someone could have actually won something, but no!!! Why won't you people buy from us? We need the money!

*Cough* Anyway…

The newest flavor of Dynasty Warri-Os! Chocolate! This isn't one of those crappy chocolate cereals that taste like cheap chocolate imitations and sugar, it's, oh wait, never mind, it is one of those. But it still kind of tastes good enough, like those Cocoa Puffs or Cao Cao puffs, or whatever they are.

The newest prizes in the box for you to add to your collection are miniature weapons similar to the ones the character's have! Try not to eat your cereal too quickly. You don't want to swallow one or something. That could really cut up your throat, and then you would have to go to the hospital, and we'd get sued. But we have really good lawyers, so I doubt you'd win a case against us. We've already won like 17 cases.

So buy Dynasty Warri-Os! The tastiest (*cough*) way to oversell a game!


End file.
